True Colors
by callikitty5
Summary: Xion and Axel become close friends when Xion moves to Twilight Town after her Mom kicks her out. Only problem is Axel wants more. Can he risk telling his best friend he's in love with her? Would he lose her forever? Contains Drug use and teenage party scenes. Full warning inside.
1. Chapter 1: Strange

**A/N: Warning story contains: Drug use, Excessive profanity, Sexual mention and scenes, Mention of gay coupling and underage drinking. I own nothing and please enjoy. Just a cute idea I had for a Xion and Axel coupling. Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing. **

Xion stared up at the stars from her balcony. Puffing on her second or third cigarette in just the last hour. She was running low. She'd have to brave the night were she to get anymore. Luckily their was a gas station only a few blocks from her apartment. She lived in a tiny one bedroom apartment but she struggled to fill it up. Xion didn't own much. A mattress laid in the floor of her bedroom, along with an ancient CD player she'd have to smack every now and then when her cd's would skip, a poster of her favorite band (Cradle of Filth) tacked to the wall and her laptop usually remained in there. The living room wasn't much better a 25 inch flat screen TV propped up on a few milk crates, she managed to buy a cute little blue couch and matching chair at a yard sale for a bargain but that was it. Her prized possessions had to be the photos of her and her friends she had scattered about her entire apartment. Mostly of them laughing or goofing off. God how she loved laughing. She didn't get much of that in her old home.

Most of her friends sad to say were busy cramming for their college classes, causing her to be alone that night. It was a Friday so that usually meant nights of random parties, all nighters or at least a movie marathon. Not that night. She didn't like being alone. That mean't she'd have plenty of time to think. Reflect. Which for anyone was dangerous but Xion was usually trapped in her own head anyway, so it was particularly depressing. All her friends were in college come to think of it. Not her though. She was a lowlife in every meaning of the word. She was a high school drop out, and worked part time in a Coffee shop. Well part time by their terms. They would cut her hours to about thirty two a week cjust so they didn't have to give her any benefits. She didn't care. She had money to pay her rent and food. Occasionally splurge on a new hoodie or other items of clothing. That's all she really wanted. She never was a reach for the stars type of person. So long as she was comfortable and didn't hate waking up in the morning she couldn't complain. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket breaking her train of thought. It surprised her. It was almost two in the morning and she was certain everyone in her group had hit the hay for their early exams in the morning. It was a text message. When she flipped her phone open she smiled upon reading the name.

It was Axel. She chuckled quietly to herself. Only a reckless dumbass like him would be up this late the night before an important exam. In her time in Twilight Town Axel became Xion's best friend. She had first met him, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia at the coffee shop she worked at after the boys had over indulged themselves in drinking at a party and needed to sober up for class. They were…an interesting sight at first glance. They all wore black all the time usually plastered with a band logo or some kind of skull or violent scene. Marluxia had long untamed hair that he dyed a light pink color, Demyx had a half Mohawk half mullet type hairdo that threw her completely off. Never had she seen two types of hairstyles combined into one before. Zexion had silver hair and brooding blue eyes. He kept most of his hair draped over one side of his face and the group consistently teased him by calling him an emo kid. Axel himself wouldn't exactly fit into a crowd either.

He had bright fire red hair he spiked neatly in a slicked back fashion. His hair was actually longer then Marluxia's though they looked about the same in length you just couldn't tell with all the spikes he styled in his hair. He had unworldly bright green eyes Xion had thought for a long time was just contacts but she saw him pop on a pair of reading glasses one day and knew that wasn't the case. That had to be Axel's best feature. His bright beautiful green eyes. Underneath them he had two purple upside down triangles that resembled tear drops tattooed. To top off the "weird" factor of the group all the boys were rarely seen without a thick coat of black eyeliner on their eyes.

She remembered her co worker running up to her that day and begging her to wait on them in her place. Saying she figured she'd get along with them better since they had similar styles. The boys obviously had the Abercrombie wearing blonde spooked so Xion laughed and gladly took all four of the misfits orders. When she went to give them their coffee at the table they sat at Demyx in his hungover state casually smacked her ass in thank you as she turned to go back to the register. In instinct she whipped around and smacked the confident musician in the face. Her cheeks turning slightly red. She had never acted like that before. Then again no man had ever been so bold around her before either. The small table was hushed in silence after the act until Axel began to laugh hysterically which soon the others echoed even Demyx after he apologized to her.

Before they left Demyx invited Xion to a club where his band would be playing in apology. Not having anything else to do and actually getting along with the group made her comply. After the show Demyx had confided in her that, that was the first time he had seen his best friend Axel laugh in months. After that night she became close to the boys. It took her awhile to get close to Axel. When she had met him, Axel and his boyfriend of over six years Roxas had broken up in a not so mutual or friendly way. It tore the redheads heart out. When he got comfortable with her he shared that he had no idea there was anything wrong with their relationship and then one night he came home from studying at the library to find all of Roxas's stuff was gone with a note pinned to the fridge saying he just couldn't do it anymore and he'd fallen out of love for Axel a long time ago. Luckily Axel was well out of his depression now and was a joy to be around. From time to time Roxas and his new squeeze Namine would come into the coffee shop and Xion had to refrain from staring daggers at him or saying a rude remark. She knew that wasn't fair though. She had only heard Axels side of the story and it was none of her business anyway. Her loyalty to her friends sometimes clouded her judgment, but friends were allowed to be over protective of their loved one's she thought.

She quickly read Axel's text that stated _Hey wanna hangout? _She rolled her eyes and typed her response back. _Shouldn't you be asleep, Mr. I got an exam at 8:00 in the morning? _She lit another cigarette and waited for a response_. _It always took Axel forever to text back even if it was only two or three words. It's like his fingers went stupid over the keypad or something.

_Nah, I only have the one anyway. I can sleep all day after that. I can't sleep and knew you would be up. _Axel typed back in what seemed like fifteen minutes. It was true. Despite her early shifts she was usually up all night. She'd just sleep sporadically when she could. Before she could type back he sent another text. _Can I call? _She sighed. She despised talking on the phone. She'd much rather text but Axel was the complete opposite. She appreciated that he always asked before he dialed. She nodded which was stupid cause of course he couldn't see her so she sent a quick _yes_. When she heard the Metallica "Fuel" ring tone blaring from her phone she knew it was him. Somehow that song reminded her of him. The "I see red" lyric especially since you could spot the guy coming a mile away thanks to his flamed locks.

When she answered the phone he casually said

"Hello beautiful, how's tricks?" She laughed. Axel had caught her dissing herself one day when she was talking to her other co worker Olette one day and took it upon himself to slip in those comments as often as he could. Especially after she received a lecture from him about how she should think better of herself and that she was a gorgeous young lady and yady yada yada. She didn't see it. She was plain if anything. Short black hair, blue eyes and crazy pale skin, but no matter how she tried to tan she'd just get sun burnt then immediately after the redness of the burn was gone she'd be just as pale as before. It Didn't help that she was so skinny. She resembled a twelve year old boy in her opinion. Even though she was nineteen any very much a girl. She'd dress up her eyes with makeup and eye liner though it took a ridiculous amount of mascara for her eyelashes to even be seen.

"Same old same I guess. Got a yummy pack of ramen waiting for me in the microwave." She laughed. Her kitchen was rarely used. She didn't know how to cook and on what she made it's not like she could afford to go out and buy all the ingredients of a full meal. So she stuck to cereal, and microwaveable meals. If her microwave or freezer quit working she'd probably starve.

"Mmm, Chicken or Oriental?" Axel asked having seen her buy pack after pack of those anytime they went shopping together.

"_Creamy_ Chicken." Xion corrected with a matter of fact tone causing Axel to laugh.

"Sounds delish. Feeling exotic tonight?" he teased.

"Carpe diem." Xion said proudly. My god she was boring. Yet another reason she despised being alone.

"Care to pop another one in the microwave for me? I'm famished and I left my notebook and calculator at your place so seeing me tonight is unavoidable little miss."

"Oh no, whatever should I do?" Xion snickered. The two hardly spent a day or two apart and constantly left their belongings in each other's apartment. It was almost like she had a second apartment with the amount of stuff she'd leave at Axels. She preferred his townhouse to her dinky place by far though it was a little bare after Roxas had left. "When can I expect you?" she asked hearing the familiar sound of his radio playing in the background she knew he was already on the road.

"Hm…ten? Fifteen minutes?" he heard him reply. She told him she'd unlock the door for him and to come on in when he was ready. She felt her mood shift to a much more pleasant one. Sure he should be asleep but she wasn't his momma and the redhead was stubborn as hell. So no use fighting him on it and she was excited to have company as well. She ran to the microwave and pulled out her bowl of cheap noodles to replace it with the bowl she made for Axel. She put two packs in his bowl since the man could eat his weight in food and still desire more. You wouldn't think he ate at all with his skinny physique. There was toned muscle their but all you saw when looking at him was his tiny waist and long legs. Xion came up to his chest barely in height which was awkward when she'd go to hug him. As if on cue when the microwave dinged Axel came through her front door quickly closing it and locking it behind him. He had also lectured her about leaving her door unlocked, but hey like she had anything worth stealing.

Before she could greet him he threw a pack of Marlboro reds into her lap and she glared at the pack of cigarettes as if it was gold. She could only afford the cheaper not as smooth kind and now she wouldn't have to walk to the gas station this late at night, which _was_ a little creepy.

"I figured you would be out, by now. So I picked ya up a pack." Axel winked. Xion was grateful and smiled to him.

"My savior." she swooned. Making him do a mock half bow to her.

"Saving damsels is just part of the job. Being the valiant knight I am." Axel said looking up at her with a smirk. Xion giggled. He was so goofy and full of himself. It was actually refreshing.

"Your food is in the microwave big hero." Xion informed then got off the couch and placed her own bowl on top of the coffee table which also consisted of milk crates she had took from the coffee shop but she threw a table cloth over them to make it look a little classier. She went to the dvd player and fumbled through her collection. There was never anything good on TV this late. She found her copy of the original Friday the thirteenth and decided to put it in. Both the friends had a love for horror movies and she remembered Axel saying in the past it was his favorite.

"Got anything of the alcoholic nature to drink?" Axel called from the kitchen draining the excess water from the bowl into the pristine sink. She never used the kitchen put damn did she keep her place clean. Probably out of boredom. The little raven haired girl couldn't keep still if you paid her. Xion thought about it as she fought with her DVD player. It also wasn't in the best shape.

"Um…I think so. Should be three of four left in the fridge from the last party we had." Xion replied back. Wishing she could wrap her head around the technology of this world. Axel opened the fridge enthusiastically only to find Mike's hard lemonade staring at him. Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed on anyway.

"I forgot all you drink is these fu fu drinks, you big girl." Axel teased plopping down on the couch and crossing his legs over the coffee table. Bowl of Ramen in his lap.

"Uh yeah I am a girl. It's better then being a smelly boy." Xion snapped back sticking her tongue out at him. Before taking a seat next to him. Taking her abandoned food back in her hands.

"I bathe frequently madam." Axel informed. It was true. Axel usually smelled of cloves and tobacco smoke. It was a nice manly smell compared to Demyx that drowned himself in cologne. Axel was feared by most the people of this town. He had a bad habit of getting into fights all the time which usually weren't started by him, he just didn't take shit from anyone. Guys would make fun of him for his fashion sense or jeer him for liking guys by calling him a "faggot." Xion hated that word. Just hearing it sent her into a rage. This day and age you would think people would be more tolerant. So Axel would put them in there place by giving them a black eye or a couple of broken bones. She couldn't blame him. With his reputation well known no one dared messing with her in fear of receiving his wrath.

She'd often get into arguments with people over him. They'd ask her why she hung around with a brainless brute like him. This infuriated her. They didn't know him just made assumptions from his "bad ass" reputation. It didn't help that he would strut around and act like it all the time but in truth Xion knew his true colors. He was surprisingly gentle around her and was kind and caring. Not to mention probably the smartest guy she had ever met. She had confessed all her dark past to him one drunken night. Her mother and father were divorced but she remembered growing up hearing them scream at each other every night. So much so she had an irrational fear of yelling. If someone raised their voice to her she'd unintentionally clam up and start shaking.

When her father left she and her mother were left alone. She was so critical of her and everything she did. She came home one day to her Mom throwing all her black clothes in a fire. Along with her books and Dvd's. She'd tell her she hated her all the time and how she wished she could have a normal child. When she was seventeen her Mom kicked her out of the house. She had a new boyfriend that hated kids and that was enough incentive for her to finally rid herself of Xion her demon child. Xion only had a backpack full of stuff and she walked all the way to Twilight Town being forced to drop out of high school. She lived in a homeless shelter for a while until she got her job and saved up for her own place. She had to grow up fast but she was much better now since she had her friends. Axel was more then supportive. Pulling her into his shoulder as she began to cry revealing a few parts that were particularly hard to relive. No wonder the girl had such a low opinion on herself. People like that had no business breeding if they were going to treat their offspring like trash. Even with all of that Xion was always so kind and loving. Were that to have been him he'd be even more of a bastard then he was now. He admired Xion for her heart. It reminded him of his own though after Roxas he often forgot it was even there. Only around Xion did he feel it flutter. When he saw her smile, heard her laugh he felt…right. Complete.

Axel made her feel better. When she told him her Mom always told her all she would ever be was a nobody he said she was more of a somebody then her Mom would ever be. Then said he actually enjoyed that term and it was something to be proud of instead of ashamed. So from that forward the group of friends affectionately referred to each other as "Nobodies." It made her smile. Somehow only he could take something like that and turn it into something fun and lighthearted.

After watching the movie for a few minutes Axel pulled out a small bag of weed and nudged her.

"Do you mind?" he asked. Xion never usually smoked unless it was with him. Most the time something in the weed made her paranoid but she didn't care that most of her friends did it nor did she care if she was around it. Though she normally requested he smoked in her bedroom a good distance away from the living room incase she had unexpected visitors or her landlord dropped by.

"Your going to flunk in the morning." She scoffed making Axel laugh and get up from the couch. He took off his long leather trench coat and laid it neatly on the couch. Revealing that he was only wearing a black muscle shirt underneath along with his ripped jeans and studded belt. She smiled when she saw he was wearing the necklace he had bought him for his birthday. It was a round pendant that looked like a spikey chakram with red outlines. Seeing it made her think of him though she had no idea why. Maybe because any weapon reminded her of him since her belt buckle was two revolvers crossed across each other. He actually had a collection of old swords mounted on the walls of his own apartment.

"No way. Last year I took an exam stoned _and_ hungover and got the best grades in the class." Axel stated proudly putting his hands on his hips. Then grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch and led her into the bedroom. "Come on, come with me." Xion didn't put up much of a fight knowing Axel wouldn't stop until she agreed anyway. They both sat on the mattress and Axel began to pack a bowl in his pipe. Xion turned on her CD player instead to have some background noise. In a short amount of time Axel was already smoking and hacking away. He held the bowl out to her in gesture, but she waved her hand in disagreement.

"Nah dude you know it freaks me out. If there was a way I could only get a little bit of smoke then I would be fine." Xion sighed. Even if she hit it just barely she'd get a mouth full of smoke and end up hacking for several minutes. Axel was silent for a while before mentioning.

"I could…shot gun it to you?" he asked and Xion raised an eyebrow she had never heard the term before. Getting up some courage Axel took in a deep hit then leaned in close to her on the mattress. Xion was surprised to feel his lips brushing hers. She finally got what he meant and opened her mouth to let in the smoke Axel was pushing to her. She inhaled deep then let it out slowly. He was right that was much better and she could feel the weeds effects taking over making her giggly. When she reopened her eyes she saw he was still close to her. Lingering mere inches from her face. Looking up at her big blue eyes. Xion suddenly felt nervous. Did she do something wrong? He was just staring at her, his shallow breaths felt on her face. He blinked as if he was coming out of a trance and leaned back casually.

"See, told ya there was no reason not to smoke. Feel better now?" he grinned going back to being the same old Axel. Xion was still a little uneasy. She'd never seen Axel act so strangely before. All well probably just got stuck in his stoned state and zoned out. She grinned.

"Yeah not so paranoid right now but that's probably the only hit I should take." she giggled. Since she had such a low tolerance it didn't take her much get high or buzzed anymore.

"Pansy." Axel smirked then went back to taking his massive hits.

"So are you staying the night or going home? I could break out my big Pikachu pillow for ya." Xion Laughed. The only spare pillow she had was a huge one shaped like Pikachu the yellow electric pokemon she had won in a game at the fair when she was nine. It was half her size back then. Axel laughed. He had used to before no matter how big of a wuss he felt like for sleeping on it. Surprisingly enough it was very comfortable. He thought it was absolutely adorable she kept that old thing. He came into her apartment once to find her asleep on the couch curled up with it. Damn her for never locking her door. He could have been a murderer or thief or something! His anger had quickly subsided when he saw her clinging onto the yellow creature a small smile on her face. It was so damn cute he had to take of a picture of it on his cell phone and it was secretly the background on it.

"Nah…I should uh…go ahead and go." he said standing up abruptly. A blush the color of his hair showing on his face at the memory. Even her just sitting their in her black hoodie and jack skellington pajama pants was adorable. She even looked good without her eye makeup. She looked more natural and sweet that way. He was embarrassed she had caught him staring and suddenly felt the need to bolt.

"Are you sure?" Xion asked. She figured he'd stick around until he had to take his exam at least. "You can have my pillow if you'd rather…or we could just stay up and keep watching movies?" Xion asked meekly. Worried she had done or said something to upset him though he was acting like everything is fine.

"No it's not that. I just thought I'd do the _mature _thing and study a bit before I had to go take the stupid test. I won't hear the end of it from you or Demyx if I do end up failing." Axel said leaving the bedroom and going to grab his trench coat. He yelled goodbye to her and when he reached to turn the door knob he heard the sound of her barefoot feet hitting the hardwood floor, running to him. Then he felt her wrap her little arms around his waist in a hug. He froze instantly.

"You forgot my hug." Xion sighed giving a tiny smile. Now she was convinced she had upset him. Everyone in their group was I "huggy" bunch and anytime Axel left her company he'd at least give her a quick one. Even if he was in a hurry. Axel turned around and gave her a warm embrace. Taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Sorry cutie, I forgot." he smiled and squeezed her tight before letting her go. "How about we hang out longer then a few hours tomorrow?" Xion nodded and Axel left assuring her they'd hangout. Only she didn't see him the next day. Nor did she even get a text message from him. She ended up instead getting another late night call from him on Sunday. This time he didn't even text before calling. Something was up with him. He never missed hanging out with her when he said he would and he never called before asking if it was okay or if she was busy before. She looked at the clock it was midnight. Not as late as before but still.

"Hello…"she said softly into her cell phone.

"Hey dude, sorry I missed you yesterday, had like three tests and Marluxia kept bugging me about helping him with his art project. It's like half his grade or some shit."

"It's ok…did you have fun?" She asked politely. Running her hands through her hair to straighten it a bit. Actually for the first time she had fallen asleep at a decent hour but no matter the circumstance she always replied when Axel called or texted. Even if she was asleep.

"Psh the most fun as you can have gluing shit on other shit." Axel replied. Something about his slurred speech made her concerned.

"Where are you?"

"My place."

"Anyone with you?" Xion asked. When he replied no she felt extremely concerned. Axel didn't drink alone. He was always afraid he'd end up getting depressed.

"You want me to come over?" she asked already moving to put her shoes and socks on and run out the door. A long time ago he had attempted suicide after a night of drinking alone. That was when Roxas had left him in the beginning. That was before she had even met him. If Zexion hadn't kicked in his door after Axel had ignored all his calls that night she may not have met him at all. And Axel had a sickeningly long scar on his left arm to show for it. After Zexion had confided that to her she was determined not to let something like that to happen before. "I can make it over in just a little bit okay?" Not waiting for him to give her a yes or no.

"Oh no you won't. Your not walking this late and that far by yourself. Your like the prime candidate for some thug to mug you or worse you hear me? I can come get you." Axel said harshly. Xion rolled her eyes. She wasn't a little girl she could take care of herself.

"Axel I know you have been drinking so you stay put and I can be over there soon."

"Then I guess were both staying where we are aren't we?"

Xion felt defeated. He'd be all kinds of angry at her if she did walk all that way to him but she didn't want him alone.

"I'm okay Xion I promise. Just wanted to have a few before crashing."

"Are you sure?" Xion asked sitting by the door and propping herself against it incase he changed his mind.

"Yes I'm sure. I actually uh…wanted to talk to you about something." Axel said nervously taking a quick drink from his beer bottle.

"Okay…is something wrong?" Xion asked. Now she was feeling nervous. _Did_ she upset him? She couldn't think of how she could but with a year and a half of a smooth sailing friendship she supposed it was time for something like that to happen.

"No, no. Nothings wrong. I was…wanting to tell you something. Ask you something really…" Axel muttered fighting himself to get the last bit of words to come out.

"Yes…" even over the phone she felt some tension.

"Do you want to….uh…do you want to you know…" Axel sighed. His nerves getting the best of him yet again. "Do you want to go to the movies with me on wendsday. School's out and Demyx seems to think that's the right route to go to celebrate. Were all supposed to meet up there." Axel lied thinking of the first thing that popped in his head.

"Oh uh…sure…what's playing?" Xion sighed feeling relieved. Still though he wasn't being himself. She had to figure out what was really going on in that boys head.

"I dunno some kind of dumbass documentary knowing Demyx. Figured you'd like to suffer with us."

"Sure. I'll buy the popcorn." she laughed.

"I'll get the candy and drinks then." Axel said laughing himself. "Might as well rot our teeth while we rot our brain huh?"

"Sounds good."

They talked for a little bit longer before they both said there goodbyes. When they hung up Axel let out a loud "Fuck!"

No matter how he tried he couldn't tell her. How could he? He had waited to long to reveal his feelings for her. Now he was stuck in the friend zone he was sure. To top if off how could he risk losing her friendship over it? If only he had the balls to ask her out sooner. He was never nervous to ask any of his ex lovers out. But Xion…Xion was the ultimate exception. He'd get that butterfly feeling in his stomach, his palms would sweat. He was twenty one for fucks sake! This was high school bullshit. Even with all the liquid courage he consumed he still couldn't do it.

He didn't know how much longer he could keep his feelings a secret. He about lost it the other night and kissed her passionately as he had been longing to for ages. He could still feel the burn of her lips on his for brief seconds as he filled her lungs with pot smoke. And many times before that he almost let it slip to her. When they'd watch scary movies together with the group she would cling to him and bury her face in his shoulder. He thought for sure she'd hear how his heart was pounding in excitement. He sighed and texted to Demyx "Were going to the movies on wendsday. Spread the word." He knew the crew would ridicule him mercilessly for this. They knew too how much Axel was head over heals for Xion and badgered him to tell her. He looked at his wall paper. The picture of her with the pillow and grinned before attempting to fall asleep. Wondering how wendsday was going to turn out. Not knowing that Xion was now determined to figure out why he was acting so strange and how even more determined his friends were to finally push the two together.


	2. Chapter 2: Movies and Disaster

"Seriously dude, it's been over a year." Demyx lectured after hitting an elegantly rolled blunt. Zexion always made such pretty blunts. His fingers were to calloused from playing guitar to do as good of a job. Axel rolled his eyes as they sat in his apartment, cloud of pot smoke lingering in the air. _Here we go again_ he thought bitterly. Why couldn't they just leave him alone about it? "Just tell her how much you like her. I'm sure you will be surprised at what she would have to say."

"Yeah I mean, you guys are pretty much dating already. You stay at each other's place, and see each other _all_ the time. All that's missing is the sweet talk, fucking and title." Marluxia said while choking on his hit which made his words jumbled and a little hard to follow. Axel huffed. This could go on for hours and probably would. He knew his friends meant the best but they knew he had no intention of ever revealing to Xion how deep his feelings were for her. They would fade away eventually he was sure. That way it was certain that he would stay friends with her. He would take what he got.

"I'm sure she digs you dude. She's all smiley and giggly and shit when your around." Zexion said throwing his two cents in then girlishly flipping his silver bangs to one side away from his face. Now Axel had, had enough.

"She's smiley and giggly all the time. That's just how she is, not a depressing drone like you." Axel snapped. He savored his next hit. With all the constant nagging he had yet to get buzzed. Demyx rolled his eyes this time.

"Hey Don't take your anger out on us, just cause you don't got the stones to ask your crush out." Demyx snapped back.

"Were just concerned Axel. You haven't truly been with anyone since Roxas and it's obvious you are happiest when Xion is around." Zexion clarified. He knew Axel had a short temper but it was even shorter when it came to anything concerning Xion. He had her on a high pedestal alright. "You two would be good for each other."

"Yeah, Roxas moved on it's time for you to, too." Demyx said snatching the blunt from Axel. Zexion sighed. The little good his words could have provided was just erased by the mention of Roxas dating someone else. What the hell was Demyx thinking?

"I don't give a _DAMN _what Roxas does. I have moved on. If he wants to fuck some bitch or a hundred bitches that doesn't bother me in the least!" Axel shot back. Used to be anytime he heard anything about Roxas he would get sad and quiet, now he was just filled with rage. He spent all of his young life with that bastard and he repays him with just walking out. Starting a new life that didn't have shit to do with him anymore. He can deal with losing Roxas, but he couldn't deal with losing Xion too.

"Besides like you said it's been over a year. We are friends. It's different then just asking out someone you barely know. If I tell her I like her and she doesn't feel the same way our entire relationship will change, if it doesn't end all together. How would you feel if I told you I loved you?" Axel said looking at Demyx who smirked at him then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I would say I knew it, and how I was to damn sexy for anyone not to fall in love with me." Demyx stated proudly. Axel chuckled a bit then threw one of his couch pillows at him hitting Demyx square in the face that the musician loved so much.

"Seriously though it is what it is. I may end up telling her one day but that is up to me to decide when and if I do. I don't need you guys constantly on my back about it. I'd rather have Xion in my life then not and the risk isn't worth it." Axel said in that determined voice that said the conversation was over. All the others could do was groan their protests quietly. Demyx looked up at the clock. It was six. The movie they apparently were all going to go see started at seven. They had plenty of time before the movie so as the blunt burned down to a tiny roach he went to pack up another bowl. He splurged and spent more on the stuff then he usually did so he didn't care to keep smoking. Maybe it would relax Axel enough that he would flirt with her a bit or if he was lucky give her a quick kiss in the darkness of the movie theater. He just had to be sure Xion and Axel sat next to each other. There was a tiny knock on the door which Axel went to answer in confusion. Demyx quickly hid his pipe and bag of pot out of sight and Marluxia sprayed febreeze all around the living room to try and drown out the smell.

When Axel opened up his front door he looked down to see Xion smiling sweetly at him. His heart started racing at the happy surprise. They were supposed to meet at the movie theater so he hadn't expected to see her until then. She look exceptionally cute standing on his doorstep. She had tied her short black hair into a tiny ponytail and her bangs fell over one side of her face. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Living dead girl" on it and the long sleeves were in a black and white striped fashion where the shirt it's self was pure black. She had dangly earrings that was stars and the usual pair of ripped jeans. Her makeup was flawless and her eye shadow and eyeliner was black with glitter mixed in it. It's like she was adorable on purpose in order to drive him crazy. Xion blinked looking up at him. He hadn't even said hello so she felt the need to explain.

"Sorry I'm early but I thought we could get there before it started and play in the arcade. I've been wanting to play air hockey something awful and I stopped at the bank and got a whole bunch of quarters so it's my treat." She smiled and held up a small sack of quarters in front of him. Again Axel had to concentrate to come back down to earth. He gently pulled her inside and closed the door. Xion was happy to see everyone was already together so she wouldn't have to call everyone. They all greeted her upon entering the living room.

"Sounds great to me." Axel said casually "What do you guys say? Wanna hit the arcade before we watch the movie?"

"Hell yeah, I'm still the champ at Galiga. Reigning high score three years in a row." Demyx nodded proudly.

"Yeah and it would be fun to see Zexion battle it out in DDR like he did last time with that eight year old girl." Marluxia teased. Make fun of him all you wanted to but Zexion was actually really good at Dance Dance revolution. Xion couldn't even beat him.

"Great let's go. The place will probably be over packed with highschoolers about this time so we should go now before they end up on all the good games." Axel advised and they all made their way outside. They piled up in Demyx's car since it was much roomier and in better condition then Axel's car. As fate would have it the Twilight Town Movie Theater had an arcade inside along with a bowling rink and a yummy concession stand that served stuff like cheeseburgers and hotdogs too for the people that came to just bowl or play games. Xion was particularly found of the Nachos they had. She found herself getting them anytime they went rather she wanted to or not. Axel was right the entire movie theater was packed. It was about the only place young people could hangout besides the mall that most people couldn't afford to buy anything from there anyway. Young people that hadn't discovered the art of drinking, smoking pot and having sex that is.

When they got inside Xion's eyes shot to the air hockey table that at the time was clear and she raced over to reserve it while she left the boys to change out the quarters for tokens in the little machine and give them out accordingly amongst the five.

Xion acted like a mother bird protecting her nest. Anytime someone came towards the air hockey table she would repeatedly say "Taken" and shift her eyes around for any others who might try and take it from her. Xion wasn't good at sports or videogames but she was a damn good air hockey player. She smirked when Axel finally came walking towards her. Handing her the tokens she needed to play the game.

"Ready to lose sucker." she teased causing Axel to grin. He knew he couldn't beat her but even if he could he would let her win just to see her jump up and down in joy.

"Bring it on princess." he laughed and took the opposite end of the table. Demyx lingered by the table having his own agenda in mind. His eyes followed the little puck as it went back and forth with such speed it started to make him dizzy. They played a few rounds then Axel excused himself to the bathroom. Perfect. He took his place and began to play a match against Xion. Lazily hitting the puck and not having any actual interest in playing.

"So Xion, what do you think of Axel?" Demyx blurted out forwardly. Xion was taken a back.

"What do you mean, what do I think about Axel? He's my best friend."

"I know, I know. So you like him?"

"Well yeah. I wouldn't be his friend if I didn't like him silly." Xion giggled. Demyx could be so weird some times.

"Right." Demyx struggled to keep the conversation going. With the sound of bowling balls cracking against the pins and the sound of a hundred people chatting in the background he was almost yelling to get her to hear him and he sure as hell didn't want Axel to hear the conversation. His eyes kept flashing towards the bathroom doors to make sure he wasn't approaching.

"He's kinda cute right?" Demyx blushed. He had to figure out if there was any sign of romantic feelings towards him and that was the only thing he could think to say. Xion's face scrunched up into a confused look. What's with all the questions about Axel?

"He's a very attractive man yes." Xion answered. She had always thought so. He had a unique look yes, but his confidence and humor is what attracted her the most and as mentioned his amazing eyes. She'd trade hers for his any day. "Why, you got a competition going between you guys on whose the hottest or something?"

The group always had weird bets going on between them Usually things like who could drink the most or who could go an entire day without smoking weed or cigarettes.

"Nah, I would win that anyway. Still, he gets lots of looks and chatted up by pretty girls so I just wondered if you thought the same. Personally I think he'd look better if he hadn't put those dumb tattoos on his face." Demyx said trying to pull the conversation back into something casual. Something about what he said made Xion freeze. The puck sliding into it's goal giving Demyx his first point of their match. Did Axel…like girls? The only relationship she had heard he was in was with Roxas so she assumed he was gay. She didn't care what his sexuality was so she never asked. Gay, straight, bi it didn't matter, he was still Axel so that was all she cared about. But…why did that make her freeze like that. Nothing was different…right?

"HA! Finally I scored a point against you!" Demyx shouted in triumph snapping Xion back to reality.

"Yeah that's the only one you will get so enjoy it." She shouted back and giggled. It was silly to worry about something like that. Axel could chase after grannies and she'd feel the same about him. It just surprised her is all. She never imagined him with a girl before. She never even thought it was an option. Soon Xion ended the match an even 3 to 1 in her favor and Demyx sulked.

"Damn I thought I had you for a minute."

"Hey guys we better go ahead and get our seats and pop corn." Axel said returning to the table. He realized he had left the apartment without putting any eyeliner on and he felt naked without it so he hastily applied some after doing his business. Demyx smirked. It seemed like an innocent conversation but he had learned a lot. She liked Axel, and found him "very attractive" so it wasn't a completely lost cause. He'd see those two together if it took all he had in him.

"Okay let's go." Xion smiled and they rounded up the others. After buying their tickets they stood in line at the concession stand. Xion heard her tummy growl. She hadn't had a chance to eat yet since she ended up staying up late the night before and didn't wake up until around three or four in the afternoon. She looked at the menu and knew she would look like a pig but the boys always ordered a bunch of food and everything on the menu board seemed to call out to her.

"I'll have some nachos, snowcaps, a hotdog only ketchup and a large blue slush please." Xion said feeling a little embarrassed. Axel stood next to her and nudged her with his elbow.

"I will pay for both of ours." he assured causing Xion to stop as she pulled out her wallet.

"Axel no I-" Xion began to argue but Axel held his hand up to her and began to order his own food. Now Xion felt even worse. She wouldn't have ordered so much food if she had known Axel was going to pay for it. He scooped up most of their food and they headed into the theater.

"Where you wanna sit babes?" Axel asked her with a smile. The theater they went in was almost empty. They chose to watch some cheesy B horror flick that hardly anyone besides the group of "nobodies" would be into. That was fine. Xion didn't really like crowds. She blushed at Axel's words. Wait…why was she blushing?! She ignored it and quickly took a seat in the middle row and Axel sat beside her. Single file the others followed. Before the trailers rolled Xion automatically dug into her hot dog and devoured it in three single bites. She felt much better afterwards and began to relax again. She nudged Axel.

"Want some of my nachos?" she asked quietly. She hated people who talked in the movies and she didn't want to lump herself in that category.

"My eyes were bigger then my tummy." Xion confessed and Axel laughed.

"You know I can't turn those down." he smirked and helped himself to some of Xion's nachos. They were silent now watching the movie. Xion would chuckle from time to time at the horrible amounts of fake blood. She could swear it was just corn syrup and food coloring. They could have at least made it more like the color of blood and not a bright red. With her eyes remaining on the screen she dipped her hand to grab some more nachos. Only Axel had absent mindedly done the same thing and she ended up accidentally grabbing the top of his hand. She didn't seem to care and didn't let go right away. Instead her eyes rushed up to Axel's and he looked back at her. In that moment it seemed like the only thing that existed in the world was the beautiful green orbs staring back at her. She blushed and snatched her hand away. What the hell?

"S-sorry." Xion piped up and Axel looked away embarrassed as well. Suddenly wanting to pull her close to him so he could hear her heart beat. It was a precious sound in his ears. Instead he just shrugged and said casually.

"No problem cutie."

Xion forced herself to focus purely on the screen now. Why was she acting like a clutz all of a sudden? Sheesh Axel must think she was a spaz. To keep herself busy she gobbled up the rest of the nachos that she propped securely in her lap. Then placed the empty container in the seat next to her. From what she had seen the movie wasn't half bad. At least it had a tiny bit of a plot instead of senseless killing and violence. Axel wasn't paying attention to it at all. He was to busy recalling the moment they had just had. What was that look she had in her eyes? He hadn't seen it before. Was it…longing. Working up his courage Axel stretched a bit then firmly placed his arm over Xion's chair. His thumb brushing over her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. He took the small victory and smiled. Finally putting his attention back on the movie. Xion gasped. No…why did the movie HAVE to have that! Next thing she knew the tiny room the heroes were in was covered completely by tarantulas! Xion had an irrational fear of spiders. She always had, ever since she was a little girl. She clinched her eyes shut and began to shake. Axel knowing this about Xion quickly moved the arm of the chair separating him and Xion up and pulled her into his shoulder where she hid her face. He could feel her shake and he felt awful. Not that he knew the scene would have spiders in it either but he hated seeing Xion so upset.

"I'll tell you when it's over." he whispered soothingly in her ear. Not thinking he held her close and began to stroke her hair. Xion sighed and started to feel better. Somehow she felt safe in Axel's arms. Like nothing could get to her or hurt her. Not with him around. It was nice. She finally stopped shaking and began to simply enjoy the warmth Axel provided. Axel didn't stop running his hands through her soft silk hair. He loved the contact and only wished she had left her hair down so he could explore more. When he was certain that all the spiders were gone for good he whispered softly to Xion that it was okay to look now. Half regretting that he did knowing Xion would return to sitting properly in her own seat. Only she didn't. Instead Xion stayed where she was only difference was her head was now facing the screen. She didn't want to leave. Axel was so warm and the theater was always chilly and Axel didn't seem to mind. His left arm was still draped around her so she assumed he was cold too. Especially since his trench coat was abandoned at his home.

Axel was overjoyed. She stayed resting on his chest until the movie was over. He recalled once when they stayed at her place watching movies she had fallen asleep on him in a similar fashion. This was different. She willingly stayed on him conscious and all. Maybe his friends were right. Maybe she did feel something for him. Then again maybe she just felt comfortable with him as a friend. The credits started to roll and the lights would be back on soon. Briefly Axel considered kissing her as her big blue eyes looked up at him and the persistent smile came back on her face. Just as he talked himself into it the lights came back on and Xion sat up in her seat and collected her trash. Damn…

"Woah that was pretty lame huh?" they heard Zexion say in a monotone voice. He got up from his seat and stretched.

"Oh come on, it had a few cool parts. Like when that one bitch got pinned between the killers car and a tree. Cut her right in half." Marluxia laughed evilly.

"Yeah I'd give it a 7 out of 10." Demyx said. He always rated any movie they watched on a scale of one to ten. Xion was certain he even had a notebook written with scores on them.

"What did you think of the movie?" Xion asked looking up at Axel. He thought quickly. Half of the movie he wasn't paying attention to. He was watching or cuddling up to her, so he thought of the most generic answer that he could.

"It wasn't as good as I thought it would be but I still enjoyed it. Like Marluxia said it had some good parts." Axel said with a shrug then his signature smirk. Xion laughed.

"Still no Friday the thirteenth huh?" Xion asked.

"Not by a long shot. Or Evil Dead for that matter." Axel smiled.

They exited the movie theater and the very second they reached the parking lot all five of the "nobodies" lit up a cigarette before hanging out by Demyx's car. The night was still young and they were trying to figure out what to do next. Suddenly Marluxia piped up with an idea.

"Wait I just remembered! Seifer is throwing a party at his folks house to celebrate the school year! He says all of us are invited if we want to go."

Demyx and Axel made a groaned sound of disgust.

"Seifer? Fuck that rich wanna be prick." Axel snapped throwing his cigarette butt on the concrete then immediately stomped it out with his black army boots.

"Yeah seriously how do you even know that asshole?" Demyx asked. Marluxia was an art major and Seifer was all business since he wanted to be successful like his daddy. Not that he didn't automatically have a job as soon as he graduated.

"We have a math class together. And yeah he's a bit of a prick but we got along pretty well. Anyway it's not like we have to see _him. _There will be a lot of people there and he said the more the merrier." Marluxia explained calmly. Anytime there was any party anywhere he wanted to go. No matter who was there. Surprisingly enough Marluxia was a little bit of a social butterfly and got a long with a wide variety of people.

"Eh, his booze is free and tastes the same." Zexion shrugged not really caring where they went so long as they had something to do upon arrival.

"What do you think Xion?" Demyx asked leaning against his own car. She shrugged.

"Don't know the guy. But if he's pretty well hated we can find something else to do. If we all pulled our money together we can have a small party of our own like we normally do."

"Yeah one of which that has no babes I could get acquainted with." Marluxia sulked. "Come on guys we don't even have to be there long. Just long enough to get good and buzzed on free beer and me to get a few girls numbers."

"Your such a pervert." Xion laughed. Demyx was bad but Marluxia could easily rival him if he was in a mood.

"Hey I'm in my prime gotta spread the love while I can." Marluxia said sharing in her laugh.

"Fine we'll go, but if that prick starts anything were outta there." Axel said firmly. College wasn't his first experience in meeting Seifer. Axel wasn't proud of it but he went to the same private school as him. Axel's family was pretty wealthy as well even though he never accepted handouts from them unlike Seifer. Even hung out with him for a little while. Until puberty hit and Seifer would mercilessly hound girls even though they were clearly not interested. Axel didn't like how he would talk to and treat women like they were merely play things in his hands. He found it revolting and told him so. They ended up getting into a fist fight which the pretty boy easily lost. Ever since then they avoided each other.

"Sounds fair. I'm not up for drinking since my ever clear incident a week ago, so I'll be the DD." Demyx said politely. He drank a whole half gallon of the stuff by himself and a long with getting un earthly sick he ended up calling one of his ex's and sobbing how much he missed her on the phone. Not an experience he cared to relive. They got in his car and with Marluxia's directions they made it to Seifer's house. They had to park in the street since there was an obscene amount of cars already parked there. As they walked up to his front door Xion self consciously grabbed Axel's arm for support. Her little safety net. She _really _didn't like crowds and was even more shy around them. Axel led her inside and they automatically went over to the various amount of coolers set up all around the place. Axel searched them while Xion had a chance to absorb her surroundings.

The house was two stories and massive. The living room alone could fit a hundred people comfortably. A huge 62 inch flat screen mounted on the wall where a few kids were watching a football game and cheering. A DJ was set up in the same room so she found it hard to believe the kids watching the TV could hear anything. A pretty crystal chandelier hung above them and it branched out wide. Boys and girls were everywhere. She recognized very few of them. Even the staircase was piled with guys chatting up girls with various containers of alcohol in their hands.

She could see through the sliding glass doors he even had an outdoor pool where there was even more people hanging out outside, even a few swimming. A few kegs were set up outside along with tables filled with chips and other snack type foods. A girl walked around with blue jello shots on a platter and Xion had never had one before so she snatched one as she passed.

"Your in luck they got your favorite." Axel said handing her a bottle of a strawberry daiquiri wine cooler. She was grateful. Usually at big parties all that was provided was beer if any was provided at all. Axel himself was drinking a bottle of miller which was his favorite. He and Xion remained in one corner of the room as the rest of their crew scattered about. Finding other people they knew or a pretty girl they could talk to. Zexion quickly ran over to a game of beer pong and enthusiastically joined.

"So, what you wanna do after this?" Axel asked randomly. Knowing if he had it his way they wouldn't be there long enough to get drunk.

"I dunno. I've had a pretty great time so far." Xion smiled making Axel melt.

"Me too." Axel said wishing he could go back in time so he could feel her in his arms again. "I was hoping you'd stay over at my place tonight. I'm sure Demyx and Zexion will want to crash too and they always fall asleep early leaving me alone and bored. Since were both night owls I'm sure we could come up with something to do." Axel was trying to be as casual as possibly but his eyes were almost pleading.

"Sure. We can play one of your video games or something. I think I'm getting a little better at Call of Duty so I may even be able to play online with you." Xion said cheerfully. She loved all nights with her friends but it always bummed her out to return to an empty apartment.

"Yeah your getting better. You didn't die near as much last time you played the campaign." Axel encouraged. He had to convince her to even try it since she despised first person shooter. About that time Demyx came running down stairs and grabbed Axel.

"Dude there is like four fucking hookahs setup upstairs, you gotta check it out." He said pulling on Axel's arm. He was excited. He was sure he wasn't going to get any buzz at all since he was driving. Axel looked over to Xion then to the crowd of people still hanging out downstairs. He noted that they were mostly men. He didn't really…like the idea of leaving her alone but Demyx was persistent in the pulling of his arm like an anxious puppy.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Axel asked. Almost wanting her to say no. Instead she did her happy smile and assured him she would be fine. Reluctantly Axel left to join Demyx upstairs. Xion sighed. She wasn't as nervous thanks to the wine cooler but now she was alone in a sea of people which was the worst kind of feeling. How could she stop him? She wasn't his boss and over all his happiness was worth being alone for a little while. She looked over to the table of liquor set up and ventured over there to pour herself a screwdriver in the little red plastic cups provided. When she was done she heard a man's voice in her ear.

"Hello, I don't think I have seen you before." it said. Xion looked up to see a guy with blonde bangs and a beanie pulled over his head. He had icy blue eyes and sported a smirk. Xion found her voice and felt uneasy at how close he was to her as he leaned against the table.

"No, I don't think we have met. I'm Xion." she said politely and stuck her hand out to shake his. The only time she met new people was usually at work so she was used to greeting in a business fashion. He grabbed her hand and instead of shaking it he planted a soft kiss on the top of it. Xion blushed and nervously jerked her hand away.

"Seifer." was all he said with the cocky grin still on his face. So this was the infamous Seifer. "It's nice to meet you Xion. What year are you in?"

"I um…actually I'm not in school. I'm just working right now." she answered feeling embarrassed again. College kids she normally met seemed to think if you weren't in college you were a loser.

"Hm, that's a good idea. I kinda wish I would have taken a break from school before going straight after my senior year. Don't worry when your ready to go it will be easy. That college has like the lowest accepting score ever. You'd have to be a moron to not get in and you seem to smart for that." he seemed like an okay guy. Maybe it was just a male thing. Guys had a weird way of disliking guys for the dumbest reasons. Xion found herself smiling and continued her conversation with him.

Axel and Demyx came back downstairs, laughing obnoxiously with a small group of people. Axel had actually seen a few people he hadn't seen in years and it was nice to catch up. He was having a _great _night until he searched the room for Xion then saw her…talking to Seifer. Not only talking to Seifer but was she laughing? Axel felt his stomach drop. He knew something like this would happen one day. Some dude would actually jump at the chance at getting with her and not wuss out like he did. But fucking Seifer? He cursed himself for leaving her. Seifer wouldn't dare approach were he there. As her _friend_ he had no right to interfere and gave her, her space. A cute blonde came up to him and attempted to make conversation. He talked back but his eyes kept flashing over to Xion at the table. Not trusting that bastard for a second. He prayed to any god that would listen to him that Xion wouldn't buy into the brats charm.

"So who did you come with to my humble abode?" Seifer asked Xion.

"My friends. Marluxia, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx. Marluxia said he had a class with you or something." she said and heard Seifer groan and roll his eyes.

"Yeah Marluxia is _kinda_ cool but I only invited him and his little band because a few of my friends had to go home for the summer and he did help me out with studying a few times so I guess I owed it to him. But Axel and Demyx, bah I'm surprised they could manipulate a hot chick like you to hang around them. Be careful you might catch their lame." Seifer laughed then took a drink from his bottle. Xion narrowed her eyes and felt her grip tighten around her cup. Now she was starting to see why her boys didn't care for this guy.

"I think they are great. Very cool people if you got the chance to know them." Xion answered back not hiding the disdain in her voice. Seifer sensed this and replied.

"Oh I'm sure, but I have enough people that are interesting at first sight to get to know to have time as you can see." he held out both of his arms to the crowd around him and Xion scowled. "But I'm glad those losers came if not only because I got the chance to meet a pretty lady like you." he winked. Xion didn't reply and instead took a drink from her cup. Trying to come up with an excuse to leave the jerk where he stood.

"So what do you think about my place?" Seifer asked trying to change the subject.

"It's great." was the only response Xion would give. Hoping he'd get the hint and fuck off.

"Yeah it's not like our summer home but it's cozy. You know you have yet to see the best part of the house which so happens to be my bedroom. I think you'll like that quite a bit as well." He said with a smirk and wrapped his arm around Xion's waist and pulled her to him. Xion forced herself off of him and was shocked by the gesture.

"You just got done talking shit about my friends. What the hell makes you think I would want anything to do with your bedroom?!" Xion snapped. She should have just said no when asked her opinion on coming here so she'd have the privilege of never having to meet him.

"Just thought you would want to be with a real man for an evening instead of makeup wearing freaks." Seifer shrugged and took a few steps towards her. Xion didn't even dignify him with a response and turned to leave. At that Seifer added

"What, you addicted to one of their cocks or something? You should feel lucky I considered you above all the other hot bitches here." Xion was now furious at the assholes vulgar remark and turned around just to throw the remainder of her drink in his smug face and threw the empty cup on the floor. Axel happily caught the act and couldn't contain the smile spreading on his face. That's his girl, he knew she'd figure it out for herself. The look on the proud richies face was priceless. "Fuck you." Xion added before turning to walk away.

Next thing she knew she felt both his hands on her arm and he yanked her back to his side. The force was so hard it hurt and she let out a pained yelp. Every muscle in her arm ached from the pull. "Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Seifer hissed gripping her arm even harder so she was certain a bruise would be left behind. Orange juice was still running down his face. In impressive speed Axel found himself running over to the two. He pushed Xion out of his grasp then grabbed Seifer by the throat and hoisted him up. Slamming him against the nearest wall. Pinning him there. His grip tightened until he saw the brats face turn red. He loosened it barely just so he could draw quick breaths, but oh how tempting it was to let the mother fucker suffocate after hurting Xion!

Seifers lackeys ran at Axel but Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia had seen the fight and ran to stop them. Circling around Axel to keep him protected. Just like Seifer, his little friends were nothing but talk and now that the numbers were about even they backed off.

"You **ever **touch her again and I will kill you." Axel threatened in a eerily calm and low voice that only Seifer could hear. He tightened his grip once more. "Got that fucking memorized?" His green eyes cut through Seifer's fading blue suggesting he wasn't in anyway joking. When he saw Seifer frantically nod he let the bastard drop the floor and lingered to watch him struggle for breath. The DJ had stopped the music and every eye was on him and Seifer. Axel chuckled and said politely. "Great party by the way."

He walked over to Xion who was still shaken up a little. He picked her up from the floor and cradled her up to his arms. "I'm so sorry." he whispered softly in her ear. "Don't worry were out of here." As fast as they could the group went outside and to Demyx's car. Axel gently put her in the back seat and promptly sat next to her.

"Xion are you okay!" Demyx asked as he slammed his door and sped off. Just incase all of Seifer's friends decided to jump them. Xion nodded weakly. She hated herself for feeling so tiny and scared. She'd probably relive the entire incident a million times in her head in the following weeks. She was just to damn sensitive. It didn't even hurt that bad…she just didn't understand why anyone had to be that rude and cruel. And Axel…where the hell did he even come from? It was like she blinked and he was there. She clung onto him in the back seat. Holding onto to him, clinging to her little safety net. Soon she started to calm down and now the pain from Seifer's grab was stinging her.

"That fucking son of a bitch! Xion I am so damn sorry. This whole thing is my fault for thinking I could trust that prick." Marluxia grimaced then punched Demyx's dashboard.

"It's no one's fault. None of us thought he would go that far. Especially to Xion." Zexion said from the backseat. That's probably what pissed him off the most about the situation. Xion was to sweet and kind to deserve to be treated that way.

"I'm okay guys really. Just glad to be out of there." Xion said doing her best to not make her voice shake. Afraid if she so much as whimpered her protective friends would haul back to Seifers for round two. She realized she was still half laying on Axel and sat up. His arm remained wrapped around her shoulders.

"We can take you back home if you would rather?" Axel suggested. Feeling more furious then he had felt in an incredibly long time, but that wasn't what was important. What was really important was making sure Xion was okay. He had already decided to go back to Seifer's house and slash the tires on all his nice cars to even the score a bit more.

"No. I'm not going to let some prick ruin our night. Were supposed to be celebrating! You guys just survived another semester of school!" She encouraged and started to sound like her old self.

"Want me to stop and get you some alcohol? All we got is smoke back at Axel's." Demyx offered.

"No. You guys have fun. All I need is all of yours company to have a good time." Xion insisted. Before Demyx pulled into Axel's apartment complex the group was laughing and joking again. Which made Axel a little less tense. He had to make this up to Xion somehow. Before he entered his own home he felt her hand grip his lightly. He was shocked but stopped and remained by Demyx's car. When Xion was sure everyone else was inside she spoke.

"Axel…"she started softly and sighed. This was hard. "Are you…upset with me?" The surprise on Axel's face was evident.

"No! Hell no Xion why would I be upset with you? It's that fucker Seifer's fault al-"

"Not about Seifer, Axel. It's just…after that one night when you came over before your exam…you've been acting so strange around me. You blew me off, you call me drunk and alone saying you wanted to tell me something when all you said was we were going to the movies. I'm not mad or anything I just…want to make sure everything is okay. If I upset you somehow…please tell me so I can fix it. I don't want there to ever be any bad air between us. You know you can tell me anything right?"

There it was. The perfect opportunity. He looked into her perfect blue eyes and melted. The way the moonlight bounced from her porcelain skin made her look so…pure. Her kind eyes. Her kind heart. It was like he had a real live angel standing in front of him. He felt his heart beat, alive and pounding in his chest. Urging him to continue.

"I um…No Xion. I was never upset with you. I'm sorry I made you think so. I just…have had a lot on my mind so it's probably making me act funny. I don't think you can do anything to make me mad at you. If I act to much like a doofus just smack me okay?" Axel smiled but felt his chest ache in protest.

"Oh, well that makes me feel better." Xion said taking a breath finally. "And I'll remember the smacking advice." Axel laughed.

"I'm sure you will babes. So…are you sure your okay?" He went to grab her arm and pull up the sleeve to check for sure. Xion tugged away meekly. "Let me see." He answered and Xion didn't fight this time. When we pulled back her sleeve a new rage filled him. On her flawless skin a new bruise was placed with perfect indentions on Seifers hand. She blushed.

"I bruise like a peach." she whispered. Knowing were the roles to switch that wouldn't cool her anger of the situation but she had to try.

"Don't defend him." Axel hissed but not at anger at her but at her attacker. He found himself pulling her into a hug again. Only this time he was the one shaking from pure hatred. "I'm so sorry, Xion. I'm sorry I left you alone with that bastard. It will never happen again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

"I know you won't." Xion said holding him back. Rubbing his arms up and down to try and stop him from shaking. "And it's not your fault Axel. You can't be there to protect me all the time."

"I want to be."

xxxxxxxx

The gang all winded down and after a few solid gaming hours in, crashed. Only Demyx had woken up everyone besides the sleeping lovebirds (who had fallen asleep next to each other with controllers in hand) to devise his plan. After a bit of discussing a mischievous smile crept on his face.

"That's perfect. It will take all our resources and savings but it's worth it!" Demyx said with a nod.

"How are we going to pull it off though? Axel would never step foot on place like that." Zexion asked.

"For Xion he would duh." Marluxia laughed knowing if the girl asked him to wear a pink teddy bear suit he would.

"Right. I'll make a few calls and operation Make our best friends date rather they like it or not is a go!" Demyx said and the trio bumped fists. Sometimes love just needed a good kick to get things underway and they were tired of seeing the two so crazy for each other and not do a damn thing about it. Even if the feelings were more obvious to one then the other. Next Saturday, everything would change.


	3. Chapter 3: A date?

Chapter Three: A date?!

Xion was having a particularly bad day at work that day. One of those days where anything and everything went wrong. Their cappuccino machine was on the fritz and due to a shipping error they ended up running out of sugar. They didn't have to serve a lot of customers because of this but half of them took it upon themselves to let her know how horrible of a barista she was for being out of everything. Like it was her fault. She was tempted to put a sign in the front door stating their problems but Olettte advised against it. Their boss was never at the shop but knowing their luck that would be the day he showed up. After receiving a mouthful from yet another costumer she texted Axel about her woes. She hated doing this because she was afraid she was annoying the guy. It seemed like the redhead was on her mind a lot the past couple of days. Anytime she was away from him she found herself wondering what he was doing or if he was okay. Which was crazy, like Axel could get hurt. No one messed with him and despite his obscenely loud music blaring in his car he was actually a very cautious driver.

Still…things were getting weird. More so with her then him. Now when they were just hanging out she was going out of her way to make sure he was having fun around her. Yesterday she made chocolate chip cookies for the first time in her life because he had casually mentioned he was craving them that same day. He seemed so…different to her. She was probably losing her mind. She had taken to staring at his forehead when he was talking to her to avoid eye contact. Like he could see in her eyes that she was insane or something. Also she didn't seem to hear a word he was saying when she was looking into those beautiful emerald orbs. She'd have to just nod or laugh in response. A smile crept on her face anytime she thought of him. Something he said, or the image of him fiddling with his hair. Yup. She was crazy. This was Axel. The same Axel she had known for over a year. There was nothing different. Nothing had changed. She needed to get a grip on herself before she scared him off or locked her in a insane asylum.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. She was exhausted. Sleep was coming less and less often to her it seemed. She laid her head on the counter just for a second to rest her eyes. No sooner did she do that she heard to little bell on the door clang. A sound she had learned to despise. With a sigh she lifted her head up to wait on the costumer that was disrupting her moment of peace. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw the man that was stuck in her head walk through the door. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it up a little. She looked down and groaned when she saw her white apron was covered in coffee grounds. She must have looked a wreck. Well no sleep and hectic days at work called for that. Axel smiled when they made eye contact. She noticed in his hand he held a brown paper bag.

"Hey beautiful." he said with an honest grin. Now her heart pounded even faster. She felt her hands start to get sweaty because of this. She cleared her throat and tore her eyes from the perfection of his.

"Hey Axel. What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Demyx and helping him come up with a new song." she asked casually. Now returning to the safety of looking at his forehead.

"I was but after you telling me what a shit day you were having at work, I decided to visit you on your lunch. Brought you your favorite heart clogging burger. That's bound to cheer you up." Axel said slyly. Xion laughed.

"Double bacon cheese burger no pickle?"

"Of course." Axel grinned. "I got a large fry for us to split. Now come on before it gets cold." his eyes scanned the coffee shop for a second. Noticing that he was the only soul there besides Olette. "Unless you are to busy of course." he added. Xion giggled again. She looked behind her at Olette who assured her it was okay to go ahead and take her lunch. She threw off her dirty apron and came from behind the counter to join Axel who was sitting himself down at the far table in the corner. That's where they always sat only it felt a little different since the gang wasn't with them. Now she was sitting on the opposite end of the table looking directly at Axel. _Relax Xion _she screamed in her head. _It's just like any other day. Now just eat your burger and don't act like a spaz. _She reached for her sandwich and unwrapped it. Trying to focus on what Axel was saying other then just staring at him.

"I also wanted to let you know were expected over at Demyx's place after your done with work." Axel said shoving some fries in his mouth,

"Were _expected? _What is that supposed to mean? We getting an intervention or something?" Xion asked with a laugh. It wasn't unusual for Demyx to want them to come over and hangout or something but it seemed kinda fishy the way Axel worded it.

"To hell if I know. He just said to make sure we both came over and it was important. I tried to pry it out of him but he insisted to wait until we were both together." Axel rolled his eyes. Demyx was and always would be his best friend but dealing with the hyper kid's shenanigans grew tiresome.

"It's probably just a new song or something. You know how tickled he gets about "his sound."" Xion smiled. Olette came up to them both with two cherry cokes balanced expertly on a tray. The only soda the coffee shop provided was coke, sprite and cherry coke and from observation she realized it was the duo's favorite. She placed one in front of each of them. Olette casually flipped her brunette messy hair and asked the question she had been meaning to for some time.

"So how long have you two been dating?" it was an innocent enough question but she did not expect the wide eyed expression she received from her friend and co worker. She was certain she had seen her pale skin turn blue. Xion couldn't get her tongue to form the words she desired to come out. She felt sweat form on her forehead in nervousness…but why the hell was she so nervous.

"Were just friends." Axel answered for her after a few moments of silence. He said it casually but despite himself he could almost literally feel a bitter taste in his mouth. Now Olette blushed. She usually wasn't one to assume people were together just because they hung out all the time but it was different between the two of them. The attentiveness and relaxed nature between the two…she truly thought they had been dating and not only dating but probably together for years.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just you know…" Olette tried to explain but luckily for all three of them the store phone ringing provided a decent distraction and without another word Olette ran off to answer it. Leaving a very awkward Xion behind. She still didn't know what to say so she took to sipping on her cherry coke. When her thirst was clearly quenched she took to blowing bubbles in her caffeinated drink. Then her deep blush deepened when she realized she was behaving like six year old. Yet when she turned her eyes back up to Axel he was smiling.

"You are so cute." he said in an almost dream like state. Quickly trying to act casual again but damnit…it wasn't easy.

"Yeah right." Xion laughed. "And you're a unicorn."

"Ha! Now, now if were going for mythical creatures I'd be a dragon! Or maybe a werewolf." Axel said matter of factly deciding not to debate with her over her cuteness. Gods if she only knew what she did to him.

"Werewolf huh? You wouldn't walk around with your shirt off all day would you?" Xion giggled watching Axel's face contort to repulsion when he made the connection to what movie she was referring to.

"Please, I'd be a real werewolf and tear villages apart and I am way better looking then that guy, with or without a shirt." Axel said sternly. _Can't argue with you there _Xion thought then almost wanted to slap herself. Hot…no, no, no! that's not what you were supposed to think about friends. What the hell?

"Good news you guys. Boss man just called and he ordered a new cappuccino machine! Were supposed to close so a team can come in and install it." Olette said already throwing on her pink jacket and heading towards the door. She tossed the key ring to Xion and switched over the closed sign on the windowed door. "Lock up when your done okay." she advised and like that she was gone. Leaving Axel and Xion alone. Axel smirked at her.

"See what fortune my presence brings." he laughed.

"Forever my hero." she smiled at him. Making his heart flutter a little. Xion now was in a much, much better mood so the awkwardness she was feeling earlier vanished in an instant. Until she finished eating and locked the coffee houses doors and realized it was raining outside. Not just a light rain either…it was pouring. Already knowing the answer she turned to Axel and sighed.

"You didn't drive your car here did you?"

"I did not." Axel said simply extruding the same sigh. Of all the days Xion hadn't brought a jacket or a hoodie of which she was in abundance of. Her closet in her bedroom was overflowing with them. Though her haste this morning made it slip her mind completely. Suddenly she felt something shielding her from the rain and she looked up to see Axel pulling over his infamous trench coat over her head. He was grinning down at her.

"Come on, Demyx's place is only about a mile from here. We can make it." Axel encouraged and just like that, they took off. It wasn't as horrible as Xion had first imagined. She was actually…having fun. Before she knew it, she wrapped her arm around Axel's waist to keep up with him and they were running throughout the little sidewalk like bats out of hell. Laughing carelessly as other pedestrians gawked and stared at the two, but they didn't care. The only thing that existed in those moments to Xion was the rain beating on their heads, the puddles beneath their feet, and the sound of Axel's perfect laugh. She almost wished they would never reach Demyx's place just so they could be that close to each other forever.

That dream ended and soon she found herself standing on Demyx's apartment complex door and thank goodness it had a roof over it so they could attempt to dry off. Xion was still chuckling but she struggled for breath. Where Axel felt like he had just ran a mile (which he did) poor Xion felt like she ran about two since her little legs kept up with his long ones the entire way. She didn't feel so exhausted on the run but now that they had stopped it hit her. When she looks up at Axel he had already composed himself and he had…an almost dreamlike look on his face.

"What?" she smiled. Expecting him to tease her. Despite the shelter he had provided her she was soaked. Her wet hair sticking to the sides of her face and she was certain that her eyeliner was running. Axel's surprisingly wasn't but the narcissist only insisted he best waterproof kind.

"You are so damned beautiful." he said softly. Reaching out to gently move her damp bangs out of her face. Xion blushed at the surprising warmth Axel's hand provided. Her chest tightened in anticipation when his hand didn't move from her cheek.

"I look like a drowned rat." Xion giggled. That smug smile on Axel's face making her all the more nervous. God why was she feeling this way? Was this normal? Axel was just her friend…her **best** friend…wasn't he?

"You look like an angel." Axel said involuntarily. What was worse was he found himself leaning down closer to her. Any will power he had over the past couple of months disappearing. All he wanted in the world was to feel her lips on his. Damn the consequences. She didn't move away. She didn't even flinch. Her gorgeous sapphire eyes met his emerald ones, and just before he reached his goal the doors of Demyx's apartment swung open. Revealing a very stoned and amused Demyx in the doorway. He outstretched his arms and announced "My friends!" proudly.

He knew he had heard voices outside but he hadn't expected to see them so soon. Then he saw Axel, straighten up from his previous position and a very red looking Xion looking away embarrassed and confused and realized he had probably interrupted the very moment he had been hoping to unfold between his two friends. He sent Axel his best "My bad dude" look which was returned by Axel staring daggers at the musician. Awkwardly they followed Demyx into his apartment, Axel forced to yet again pretend that the only thing he felt for the raven haired girl was friendship.

Demyx felt guilty but hey how was he supposed to know the guy would finally make a move on her? And outside his front door of all places! Now he was bound to be pissy as soon as Xion wasn't in their company. All well. Maybe his new scheme would put things right. With a mischievous smile he continued forward.

"So why have we been summoned here lord Demyx?" Xion chuckled. Though her mind and heart was still outside. What just happened? Were they…going to kiss? More importantly did Axel want to kiss her? No…surely she was reading to much into this. They were friends…it was just her wonky head making her think otherwise.

"Well I will tell you milady. I have in my possession tickets to that Lion King musical the next town over. Mom got us all some from her work and I figured we would all go tonight." Demyx explained. Axel look appalled knowing that the only place the musical (that was the other bad part) could be taken place was at an opera house. One of which he had sworn to never step foot in again since he parents had drug him there every weekend for years when he was young. Xion on the other hand's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and she almost jumped in glee.

"The musical! Oh my gosh I have been wanting to see that play since I was little!" Xion smiled and had to contain herself from jumping up and down. _I know you have _Demyx thought having to turn his back to his friends to hide the proud smile on his face.

"It's not exactly Broadway but they have a really good team of actors and actress's there. Ma said they also had some really good reviews. That's how she came about her tickets all her clients were raving about it and one ticket became five. Speaking of which." Demyx said turning around and searching through his wooden computer desk where is lap top proudly sat. When he turned around he had one ticket in each hand and gave them to his bewildered friends. Axel simply stared at his ticket while Xion was jumping up and down. He was skeptical. Something about all this and the way Demyx was acting didn't seem right. Demyx's mother was a travel agent, so she was used to working with the more wealthy members of Twilight Town and the other surrounding cities. Like Demyx said some would be so grateful that she ended up getting them a really good deal or book a last minute flight that seemed impossible they would give him some gifts in thanks. The group of Nobodies had dined in expensive restaurants and went to cool amusement parks in the past because of this. So his mother receiving five tickets to a play wasn't that far of a stretch but he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to this then the musician was letting on.

"Where's your ticket?" Axel asked flatly. His green eyes staring intensely at Demyx awaiting a reply. His good friend was a horrible liar, so hopefully he could spot it if Demyx really was up to something.

"Marluxia is holding on to mine for me. You know how easy I lose stuff, your lucky I managed to hold on to both of yours this long." Demyx said having already rehearsed answers to possible questions Axel may ask. As stated before Axel was always on edge when it came to anything between him and Xion. "Me, Marluxia and Zexion will meet you there. I figured since you know where the opera house is you could take Xion with you. Oh but it is kind of a classy place so dress nice."

Axel was about to argue, trying to think of any excuse at all on how to get out of going to the play but Xion's happy voice shattered his plans completely.

"Yeah Axel! Isn't it great! It doesn't start until seven, we can hang out until then and go! Aren't you excited?" Xion's wide eyes looked up into his and Demyx knew the conversation was over.

"I am if you are." Axel sighed but showed a smile anyway. Demyx was already planning his best man speech when he watched the couple leave his apartment after an hour or two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel sat in his car for about fifteen minutes in Xion's apartment complex. Smoking his third cigarette in a row then flicking the butt out his window. He didn't know why he was so nervous. This was nothing. It's not like it was a date or anything…I mean the gang was going to be with them like always. He just wasn't used to being in such a fancy atmosphere with her. He had drove back to his apartment to change into appropriate attire and admittedly he had gone out of his way to look nice. Not that he wasn't always good looking of course. He changed into a black blazer with a white button up shirt and black dress pants. He contemplated wearing a tie but he had a short selection and he hated the damn things to no end. At least this way he still had a casual look about him. What he had spent most of his time doing in his time away was fixing his hair. Instead of his usual spiked look he had tamed his hair into a long pony tail that almost reached the center of his back after he straightened it. The top of his head was still spikey and his bangs curtained either side of his face. He still wore eyeliner but it was significantly less thick then how he normally wore it. He hoped Xion might find him a little bit more attractive this way. With one last deep breath he got out of his car and slammed his door closed.

As he walked up to her door he passed a small flower bed filled with tiny white daisies one of her neighbors must have planted to decorate the plain brick building up a bit. Feeling a little corny he plucked a single one anyway then proceeded to knock on her door. When she answered after a few minutes his breath was caught in his throat. God if he thought she was beautiful before…

She was wearing a simple black dress that cut off just below her knees. It was cut in a v fashion for the cleavage that showed her off beautifully but not in a trashy way. On her neck hung a silver chain with a sapphire charm on it hanging just above her breasts. Her hair was the same but she took the time to curl it giving it more body and it bounced anytime she took a step. Only a little mascara and a thin line of eyeliner dressing up her perfect eyes.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously. She had to search her closet for almost an hour to find something suitable to wear. Honestly it was the only dress she owned that she wore to one of her high school dances that seemed like ages ago. She was half afraid they would turn her away at the door as soon as they reached the pristine opera house. Axel smiled and moved to push her hair behind her ear then placed the flower there so it would stay in place. Xion didn't see the flower but as soon as it was behind her ear she could smell it's sweet fragrance.

"Now your perfect." Axel said smoothly. Xion hoped all the foundation she had put on would help hide the embarrassing blush that her face kept betraying her with. She took in Axel's attire and she almost swooned in the doorway. He looked so handsome. Somehow even in the stuffy clothes Axel hated he managed to shine through and still have that unique style that was him.

"Thanks, I was hoping I could fit in with the highbrows." Xion laughed trying to act cool and casual. When they reached his car Axel cursed himself for not laying down a towel or something for Xion to sit on so she wouldn't ruin her nice dress in his junky. His scattered mind was to focused on what he was going to wear to think she would obviously be wearing a dress. Never the less Axel ran ahead of her and opened the door for her. The drive there wasn't to bad, they sang along and listened to the songs on his radio like normal. One of them randomly bringing up something they could talk about. When they got to the opera house Xion's eyes widened at the gorgeous building. It was dome shape and painted a beautiful mahogany color. What made her nervous was the sheer size of it. She was certain it could fit easily five hundred people if not more. She hated big crowds but at least she had Axel and her friends there so she knew nothing bad would happen.

They waited outside the front doors for the others. Axel impatiently looked at his watch and tapped his foot. The play was going to start in fifteen minutes and it would take at least ten to find there seats. He heard the sound of Xion's phone going off and she reached into her little purse to get it out and read the text message.

"Oh no!" she said sadly and sighed. Axel raised his eyebrows and Xion looked over to him. "Demyx's car wouldn't start for him. He's having his dad come over to look at it, but there's no way he or the others can make it tonight." Axel's heart dropped when he saw the sad look on her face. He was sure she thought he would just take her home now, since Axel had made it pretty obvious he wasn't looking forward to going. Then Axel received a text message himself looking down he saw it was also from Demyx.

_Don't blow it dude, those tickets cost a lot of money. Since you wouldn't ask her on a date we took care of it for you. Feel free to thank me in the morning. Don't you dare choke! _It read. Axel squeezed his cell phone tightly in his hand. How many times did he tell them NOT to interfere. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? Here he was, dressed up and alone with Xion in a situation that could only be described as a date. He anger cooled a little bit when he next received a picture of all three of his friends giving him the thumbs up expression to egg him on. He sighed, they meant the best sure but that didn't mean they wouldn't all receive a hard slap in the face in the morning followed by the hour of chewing out he had in mind.

"We can just go home if you want…" Xion piped up meekly. Axel could see the disappointment, obviously all over her. It was time. He really, really liked Xion. Maybe his friends were right, maybe he now was the moment he was waiting for. He offered his arm to her and threw on his arrogant smile.

"No way babes. Let's go. We don't need those guys to have a good time." At that Xion almost squeaked and walked over to him. She would have made it over a little faster but she was wearing heels and she had far from mastered walking on them. It's a good thing Axel had offered her his arm or else she would have fell on her face when he led her up the few steps of stairs. The second they found her seat the play started. Xion was in awe. The lion king was absolutely her favorite Disney movie and to see it preformed live was amazing. The costumes, the colors, the puppets. Everything. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. She felt like a little kid though when she found herself singing a long with the actors quietly to herself when the song "I just can't wait to be king" started. To make it worse she actually started crying during the scene where Mufasa died. It couldn't be helped. That scene always got to her. Axel didn't criticize her though, instead he placed his hand on top of hers on the arm of her chair and stroked it gently with his thumb. To her surprise the tiny gesture made her feel all the more better and looking into his eyes made her smile.

The voices of the group wasn't bad either. So much so, Xion actually wondered why some of them were performing there and not on Broadway. When the love song between Simba and Nala came played, Axel gently put his arm around Xion and pulled her close to him. She was thankful the red heads eyes were planted on the stage because after that Xion couldn't keep her eyes off his gorgeous face. What in the hell was happening to her? Did she…have _feelings _for Axel? Did she like him in more then a friendly way? No…why now? Sure until not that long ago she thought Axel was gay so she didn't ever consider him even an option, but just because of that she had to start feelings things for him? How could that just happen, or was it there the whole time just now she knew she could actually act on them?

The whole thing was overwhelming and confusing. She peeled her eyes away from Axel and focused on the play. Axel seemed to enjoy the end fight scene a lot considering how they adapted it for actors and not cartoons. Before she knew it the lights were back up and they play was over, but how she wished the night wouldn't end. On the drive home Axel decided they should stop and get some ice cream, which sounded like heaven to Xion. Instead of going directly back to Xion's apartment they went to the park. That late at night it was abandoned and they sat next to each other on the swing set and munched on their ice cream cones. Laughing and talking the whole time. When their cones were devoured Axel got the nerve to reach over and take Xion's hand in his. She looked over to see him smiling at her and she smiled warmly back and didn't pull away. It wasn't awkward like she thought it would be. It actually felt…normal. It felt right, to have his warm hand entangled in hers. So they sat there in silence. Swinging back and forth on their swings still holding hands. Xion occasionally shifted because being in a dress wasn't exactly the proper clothing for swinging but she was certain she wasn't revealing anything. The sounds of crickets chirping and the metallic sounds of their swings going back and forth sounded even more beautiful then all the voices she had heard just hours ago in the play to Xion in that moment.

Though panic soon followed when they headed to the car to go home. She can't keep feeling this way or swooning over every little thing Axel did. They were friends. Only friends. That's how it was. Axel wasn't doing anything different around her then he had done since the beginning to their friendship. What could they do date? Would that work? She didn't even know how to date anymore. The last serious boyfriend she had was years and years ago and they weren't friends when they started dated. The whole thing terrified her. Maybe if she just ignored her weird feelings they would go away. She couldn't lose Axel. She needed him in her life, she couldn't imagine her life without him. The car stopping at her apartment made her focus again. She did everything in her power to act like her usual self.

"So did you have a good time?" She said in an upbeat way.

"The best. Told you we don't need those guys to have a good time." he smiled.

"I know, your way cooler then them anyway."

"Right back at you babe."

Awkward silence followed. Both the two nobodies focused on what was raging in their own minds. Xion wondered if she should invite Axel to stay over since she was being a complete spaz. That was the normal thing to do and she didn't want him to think she was mad at him. She decided against it and looked back over to him.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow so when I get up do you wanna hangout some more. I was thinking about going to see another movie…" she said thinking of something to say. Axel seemed to still be off in his own head. His wild eyes flashing with several different emtions all at once.

"Of course…but Xion…I…I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now…and I think I finally have the guts to say it." Axel stammered his eyes never leaving hers. Xion swallowed and felt her chest tighten in anticipation, what could he mean?

"What is it Axel?" hearing his name made Axel all the more nervous. This was it. The time he could either be on top of the world or down at the bottom again. He still couldn't get the words out, but he was desperate to tell her. Without having the will to hold back anymore he lunged forward towards her and placed his lips on hers. Leaning over the glove compartment and placing his hand on the side of her face. Stroking her cheeks with his thumb. Xion gasped and her eyes widened but she didn't fight him. After a few seconds she relaxed and kissed him back. Both of them were surprised at how heated and passionate it escalated to, like something both of them had been building up for, yet Axel was gentler then Xion ever imagined he could be. When the need for breath became to much the couple broke apart and panted for breath. Axel rested his head on her forehead and continued to gently caress her cheek. His eyes pleading that, that was enough for her to get his meaning.

"I…I gotta go." Xion said suddenly. Her arm reaching behind her to the car door handle and slinging it open. When she moved Axel felt horrified. Oh god what had he done?

"Xion!" Axel pleaded and reached out to stop her but she was already out of the car. She was so confused and disoriented she didn't know what to do but she felt the need to assure him she wasn't upset. She truly didn't know _how _she felt.

"It's-It's cool. I'll uh…I'll call you tomorrow ok…" she said and moved towards her apartment door.

"Xion wait! Please Xion I'm sorry if I…" Axel called out desperately trying to get out of the car but after he took two steps Xion was already inside and closed her door. Axel wanted to punch himself! How could he be so stupid! He walked over to her door and deeply considered knocking. Trying to come up with some kind of excuse or explanation. Instead he placed his right forearm on the door and rested his head on his arm while he leaned on her door. He wanted to keep his face hidden. He was such a fool. He scared her off. He knew he did. After all the good they had going on between them it was over now. Just because of one stupid mistake. He didn't lose just a friend or a potential girlfriend, he felt like he lost everything. He sighed and turned to go back to his car. The only thought not completely destroying him was the hope that Xion would keep true to her promise and call him tomorrow. Maybe they just needed time to cool off and process everything. She _did _kiss him back so maybe she wasn't repulsed. As he left he had no idea that Xion was sitting on the floor leaning against her side of the door. A huge part of her screamed in hopes that she would hear him knock so she could run back into his arms but she was so damn terrified to do it on her own.

She twirled the daisy he had plucked for her between her index finger and thumb, sitting there for an hour before she finally realized he wasn't coming back and she should go to bed. Feeling the most intense happiness, confusion and fear then she had ever felt in her entire life. 


End file.
